


Exhibitionist

by 43degrees



Category: Methyl Ethel (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, high geared slut action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/43degrees/pseuds/43degrees
Summary: Jake finds cheap red lipstick at a pharmacy and tells Thom exactly how they're going to use it.





	Exhibitionist

**Author's Note:**

> gratuitously inspired by a [William Etty painting](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/5a/Male_Nude%2C_with_Arms_Up-Stretched_YORAG_74.JPG/466px-Male_Nude%2C_with_Arms_Up-Stretched_YORAG_74.JPG) \- Male Nude, with Arms Up-Stretched 1828.
> 
> HB friend ;)

 

Jake feels the shadow of Thom hovering beside him. 

“I said, would you like a pillow for your knees?” 

Jake is acutely aware of how hard his knees are pressing against the floorboards, yet he does not reply because his focus is channelled into maintaining his stance. He holds his breath low in his lungs as he feels the heat of Thom carefully stepping over his legs and squatting behind him. Jake lets out the held breath and sucks in air through grit teeth when he feels Thom lift his hands that he has obediently crossed behind his back and start to loop the silky ribbon around his wrists. 

As Thom winds the ribbon, he says curtly, “I’m waiting for an answer.”

Jake lifts his chin, closes his eyes, and replies, “I’m fine.”

Thom pulls the ribbon tight at the response. He finishes it off with a neat bow - unnecessarily but Jake appreciates the touch considering how long it took Thom to learn how to tie him up right - and then Thom delicately drapes the loose ends of the ribbon over Jake’s ass, careful not to touch skin to skin. Jake squares his shoulders, eyes wrenched shut in his determination to not keen too much into Thom’s touch when two fingers draw up the underside of Jake’s right arm. Thom traces the rise of Jake’s wrist tendon and cures around to the point of his elbow, then punctuates the end of this brief contact by teasing off Jake's shoulder. 

Jake maps the the touch with his mind, highlighting every trace Thom left against his skin and grits his teeth so tightly that they squeak together. He has to stay still, has to not give in to Thom before anything exciting has even happened, though his straining cock isn’t making retaining focus any easier. 

His eyes snap open when he hears the bed springs creaking, and he sees Thom sitting on the bed in front of him with his legs spread open either side of Jake. The late sunset hues cast over Thom’s face and illuminate his naked body in a rich orange glow. Seeing Thom like this, in this very private and intimate situation, makes him weak, folds his voice into a broken plea when he blurts out, “Touch me, please?”

Thom clicks his tongue. A quirk in his tight lips. 

Jake waits, his eyes pleading with Thom, his knees rubbing raw on the floorboards, and his cock rock hard. Still, Thom doesn’t give in. Internally he applauds Thom for sticking to script, but externally Jake whines through his teeth, a disgusting, hissing, wanting noise. He sits back on his heels, his knuckles grazing the hardwood floors and he’s about to open his mouth and ask for Thom to skip this part and just fuck him senseless, but stops when Thom seizes him by the chin.

Thom lifts Jake’s chin like a reprimand, eyeing the shape of Jake’s jawline, the tenseness of his lover’s loving and aching muscles. He casts his thumb in a semicircle motion until he meets Jake’s painted lips, then pulls the cheap crayon texture in a line down the pointed middle of Jake’s lips and smears the colour down his chin. 

In a low voice, he says, “You better open up those pretty red lips.”

Jake’s jaw goes slack at the words, and he does as he’s told. Thom then shuffles to the edge of the bed so that he’s in reach of Jake. Being this close, Jake can smell Thom’s musk, strong but not unpleasant. In one quick motion, Thom whisks his lipstick smudged hand around Jake’s head to rake his fingers into the thick of Jake’s hair and angle Jake closer to his cock.

Jake only has a second to lick his lips before he’s sealing them around the head of Thom’s cock. 

“That’s right...” Thom coos. 

He says it softly and Jake thinks he ought to be more ragged, so he steels himself, honing his focus for the task at hand. To help concentrate, he clenches his fists, causing the blood veins in his wrists to bulge underneath the tightly wound ribbon. His cock twitches at the restrictions, his knees grinding against the floor in the only reaction he can make. He perseveres. 

Before he pushes his lips off the head, he takes in the scent of his lover’s skin, then he pushes his lips down Thom’s shaft, moving markedly slow, incremental movements. When he’s halfway, he pauses, holding Thom’s thick, throbbing cock in his mouth. He lifts his tongue in the back of his mouth as a barrier, closes his eyes and takes the length until it meets the underneath of his tongue. 

He hears Thom moaning, feels the clench of his fist against his scalp. Jake pulls back. His lips slide over the newly wet shaft, and his lips come to the rise of the head once more. There, he flicks his tongue to the slit, tasting any morsels of precum that have collected there. Thom’s clawing at the nape of his neck now, knotting his fingers into Jake’s hair, tugging at the strands like he’s wrangling a naughty dog around its neck.

The longer Jake’s off Thom’s cock, the more pressure that’s applied to the back of his neck, trying to coax Jake to take him again, but Jake fights it with all the strength in his shoulders. That, and with his fists clenching and the skin on his knees rubbing raw on the ground and his cock straining out in the open untouched and burning. He sniffles before sliding his tongue underneath Thom’s cock. He beds the hot shaft as he descends once more, stops halfway again with as much power as he can muster, to tease Thom right back. Eyes fluttering shut, breath hot out of his nose, he manages to hold still the cleft of Thom’s head pressing on the roof of his mouth. 

Thom curls his fingernails behind one of Jake’s ears. “Are you going to take me whole like a slut, Jacob?” 

Jake puffs out a couple of hot breaths around Thom’s cock at the touch that always pulverises his fortitude. He can’t speak with cock in his mouth, but he can say - of course he’s fucking going to - by giving, thanking, taking Thom’s length entirely. He drops his tongue and takes Thom’s cock nears his throat. He hesitates only for a moment, tears welling in his eyes as he fights off his gag reflex. He feels the impatience in Thom’s hands, the press against the back of his head and the grip on his shoulder. 

Thom stiffles a moan, growls tersely, “Go.”

Jake smiles around Thom’s cock at how needy he sounds, but whether intentionally or not, Thom’s cock jumps in his mouth and sets off Jake’s gag reflex. It causes tears to stream down Jake’s face as he tries not to cough Thom’s cock out while he finds his balance again. It doesn’t take long. He’s too good at this now. He takes Thom again, sucks him hard as payback, but maybe it’s the kind of payback he’s been asking for.

Jake slides his tongue across the length as he pulls back and forth over the girth. Works hard, works his mouth wide and thin and Thom’s just sitting there, taking it all, being given the world, and it’s not quite fair. Jake shuffles forward an inch, bumps his knee against Thom’s left foot and a split second later, Thom’s fingers are locking in Jake’s hair and it’s not just Jake moving up and down Thom’s shaft, it’s Thom  _ making _ him. Balls of his fist pushing on the nape of Jake’s neck, applying a tasteful amount of force to ensconce Jake’s entire mouth with Thom’s length over and over. 

Thom’s words come out breathlessly. “That’s right, you little slut.” 

Tears come and Jake doesn’t fight, lets it happen, lets Thom fuck his mouth and press his cock into his throat so far that all Jake can taste and feel and see and smell is Thom. It almost makes him go rabid. And in those mere seconds when Jake’s throat isn’t full, he makes needy little mewls that bubble around Thom’s cock. Sounds that rumble down the pulsing length and loop back into Jake’s belly where he collects the taste of Thom’s leaking cock. And he thinks, fleetingly, if only he hadn’t been repressed for so many years, he could have found his taste and enjoyment in this filthy act much earlier in life. 

Thom’s grip on his shoulder is getting tighter and Jake’s mouth is beyond sore, he’s feeling hot all over, his knees raw and his cock weathered by the heat between them. He knows that if he doesn’t stop sucking Thom off now, he’ll face Thom cumming in his mouth and face having only movement through the air to get himself off, which isn’t so bad, but it isn’t the best either. He savours Thom’s taste for a few more sucks, then pulls off Thom’s length with a pop of his lips and sits back on his heels. 

Perhaps putting an end to that act detracted too much of his stored determination because the words that spill out of him next shock him. 

“Please touch me,” He begs, “Please Thommy, just touch me for a second, I just need you to touch me and then you can-”

His pleas crumble to dust when Thom abruptly stands up. Thom seizes Jake’s chin and lifts it more sharply than he had before. He sends Jake a stern look, as stern as he can muster, a hint of his potential to fold artfully covered by dropping his gaze to Jake’s lips. He places a thumb on Jake’s lower lip, presses hard, as if to shush, then wraps his hand around the back of Jake’s head again. Jake’s tongue flicks out to chase where Thom had touched his lips, but tastes only the chemical residual of the $3 red lipstick. 

Thom tilts Jake’s head toward his cock once more, Jake straining his neck at the angle but instead of making Jake open his mouth, Thom starts sliding his free hand over his cock. 

Jake drops his mouth anyway, maybe in want of catching something or just in sheer awe of watching Thom work. The messy, sweat matted hair falling around his face, the slope from his taut neck down his chest, to the tightness across his abdomen. And then there’s a quirk in Thom’s lips, a sharp flick of his wrist. A flurry of movement, of white skin and blond hair and then Thom’s cumming over Jake’s face. 

It shocks him even though it’s as they’d discussed. Jake’s chest is fluttering, heaving, gasping at the sweet reality. His cock burning, a useless, lightless beam as Thom ropes thick, hot cum over Jake’s face. Seconds pass and he is forced to droop his eyes shut under the weight of cum. His lips part. Thom finishes off over Jake’s chin with a grunt, a couple of droplets landing on Jake’s chest.

Jake’s tongue darts to the corner of his mouth where cum has splattered and takes it back into his mouth so that he can plead, “Please Thommy, please touch me. I need it. I need you to touch me, Thom, please!”

Thom laughs. 

Jake waits. 

He can feel that his face wet with cum and sweat and tears is starting to dry in the evening air. He bounces on his heels and tries to hold back from sobbing. He cracks open his eyes but wrenches them shut again like he’s in the blasting sunlight of a desert, parched and trembling and desperate for someone to wipe the moisture from his face and feed him something he can use, to help him, to hold him. 

Thom takes his sweet time. 

He gets down on one knee beside Jake. Heat radiates between them, stronger along their outlines where close yet no connection is made. Then suddenly Thom’s large hand is over Jake’s throbbing cock and it only takes two strokes to make him go blind at the much anticipated release of pressure. 

The desert sun sparks into a tremendous flare of light that casts him into darkness, mindlessness. He gasps for air, falls into Thom’s arms, shuddering, wrists tense in their ties. He presses his face into Thom’s collarbone to rest on the natural shelf as he sobs. So pleasured, so tired, so thoroughly fucked. And while he shudders naked and spent, Thom gently unties the ribbon loose enough for Jake to get one hand free. He clutches onto Thom’s biceps with his shaking hands, the ribbon still looped around his right and hanging off him like the blood that had separated from flesh. He presses his lips to Thom’s chest, just above his nipple, and mouths him, mewls, his cock so tender and weeping.

Before he knows it, Thom’s scooping him up and drawing him onto the comfort of the bed and into his lap. He takes gentle care of him, as he always does, soothing Jake down from high stimulation. He uses a silky sheet to dab the cum off Jake’s face, traces his lipstick stained thumb over the wet trails he’d left on Jake’s skin. And Jake cries out his stresses, and breathes, and lives inside the world they’ve made together. 

The true sun has long set and the night breathes cool air into the bedroom while Thom caresses Jake’s body. Pets his hair, presses a tender kiss against Jake’s forehead every so often. Eventually Jake feels calmer, more together, and safe, always safe, in his lover’s arms. 

“How are your knees?” Thom asks after a long while. 

“They’re alright,” Jake replies. 

Thom reaches down to skirt around the welts already smarting there, and Jake flinches at the touch, curling back into the shape of Thom. 

“Sure, but don’t say I didn’t offer you a pillow,” Thom replies.

Jake scratches the back of his ear. He picks up Thom’s hand and measures it against his own. He looks up and sees a soft yet cheeky smile on Thom’s face, and it strikes a chord in Jake. Makes him wonder how Thom can be so good to him? How can he always be so good, or please him so thoroughly, so thoughtfully. Makes him so sure that he’s made all the right decisions to lead up to this, to being able to be with Thom like this. 


End file.
